vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Daughter of White
Daughter of White, im Deutschen: Tochter des Weißen, ist der vierte Song der Story of Evil-Serie. Er wird von Yowane Haku gesungen und ist mit acht Minuten der längste Song der Serie. Handlung Ein Mädchen im Dorf Yatski, Clarith (Yowane Haku), wurde als Albino-Mädchen mit weißen Haaren geboren, doch jeder andere hatte schimmernd grüne Haare und verachtete sie. Sie betete Tag für Tag an einem Baum zu Gott, er solle ihr jemanden schicken, der bereit sei, ihr Freund zu sein. Einen Monat später traf sie Michaela (Miku), ein Mädchen, welches von jedem bewundert wurde. Michaela stürzte, woraufhin Clarith ihr aufhalf. Die beiden freundeten sich schnell an und beschlossen, ein neues Leben in der Hauptstadt zu beginnen. Sie fanden dort schnell Arbeit und wurden bei reichen Leuten eingestellt. Beide waren zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Doch eines Tages kam Prinz Kyle Marlon (Kaito) und verliebte sich in Michaela, woraufhin er seine Verlobung mit Prinzessin Rilliane (Rin) löste. Daraufhin erklärte Rilliane den Krieg und befahl, alle Frauen mit grünem Haar zu töten. Michaela starb in der Schlacht und Clarith versank in Depressionen. Sie wünschte sich, an Michaelas Stelle getötet worden zu sein, da sie dank ihrem weißen Haar noch am Leben sei. Ein Jahr später lebte Clarith als Nonne unter dem Namen Lucifenia im Kloster, als sie ein Mädchen entdeckte, welches außerhalb der Kirche am Strand stand. Beide kamen sich etwas näher, doch Clarith hatte Probleme, sich wirklich darüber zu freuen. Eines Tages hörte sie die Beichte von Rilliane und erfuhr, dass sie "Die Tochter des Teufels" ist und für den Tod von Michaela verantwortlich ist. Vom Zorn angetrieben, war sie entschlossen, Rilliane zu töten, hinderte sich aber im letzten Moment, da sie begriff, dass Rilliane nur einsam ist und jemanden vermisst, genau wie sie selbst. Von da an half Clarith ihr bei Aufgaben, welche sie noch nicht gut konnte, wie z.B. beim Backen. Sie wachte von nun an über Rilliane und erzählte, dass ein geheimnisvoller Junge (vermutlich der Geist oder eine Illusion Lens), sie bei ihrer Tat stoppte. Lyris Japanisch= 「生きていてごめんなさい」 いつのまにか口癖 弱音ばかり吐いていた つまらぬだけの人生 村の人たちは皆　きれいな緑の髪 仲間外れの私　人と違う白い髪 森の奥で密かに　そびえ立つ千年樹 私はここで一人　神に願いをかけた 孤独に生き続けること　それはとても寂しい だれでもいい私の　友達になって欲しい 彼女と出会ったのは　千年樹のすぐそば 倒れていた彼女を　助けたのが始まり いつのまにか二人は　とても仲良くなった だけど私と彼女　何もかもが違った 村の中の誰より　きれいな緑の髪 その優しい声と笑顔　誰からも愛された どうしてこんな私にも　優しくしてくれるの？ 自分より劣る女を　憐れんでるつもりなの？ 卑屈な私を抱きしめて 彼女はささやいた 「あなたは誰より素敵な人よ」 涙がこぼれた たとえ世界の全ての人が 私を蔑み笑っても 必要としてくれる人がいる それだけで幸せだった 二人で村を飛び出して　街で暮らし始めた 不慣れな生活でも　一緒なら大丈夫 裕福な商人の　婦人の使用人 生きるために選んだ　私たちの仕事 ある日屋敷で見かけた　青い髪の優男 あいつと彼女の出会いが　全てを狂わせた 海の向こうの国の王　彼は彼女を深く愛し 隣の国の王女の　求婚を拒んだ 国は戦火に包まれた 王女が下した命令 「緑の髪の女は全て 殺してしまいなさい」 みんなみんないなくなってしまった 白い髪の私以外 彼女の代わりに私が死ねばよかったのに どうして　どうして 「生きていてごめんなさい」　いつのまにか口癖 弱音ばかり吐いていた　つまらぬだけの人生 港町の教会　新たに暮らし始めた 革命で王女が死んだと　風の噂で聞いた 彼女と出会ったのは　教会のすぐそば 倒れていた彼女を　助けたのが始まり いつのまにか二人は　とても仲良くなった だけど私と彼女　何もかもが違った 誰もいない夜の懺悔室 偶然聞いてしまった彼女の告白 ああ　なんということでしょう 彼女は正に -悪ノ娘- 街はずれの小さな港 一人たたずむあの娘 背後から近づく私 懐からナイフ 取り出して王女の背中に向けて 振り上げた あなたに謝らなければいけないことがあるの 私結局あなたの仇はとれなかった あの娘は昔の私　とてもとても孤独な人 ひとりで生き続けること　それはとても寂しい なにもできなかったあの娘 少し料理がうまくなった 今日のおやつのブリオッシュ とってもうまく焼けてる あの時あの海辺で 一瞬見えた幻覚 あの少年はいったい 誰だったのかしら？ |-|Romaji= mori no oku de hisoka ni　sobietatsu sennenju watashi wa koko de hitori　kami ni negai wo kaketa kodoku ni ikitsuzukeru koto　sore wa totemo sabishii dare demo ii watashi no　tomodachi ni nattehoshii kanojo to deatta no wa　sennenju no sugusoba taoreteita kanojo wo　tasuketa no ga hajimari itsu no manika futari wa　totemo nakayoku natta dakedo watashi to kanojo　nanimokamo ga chigatta mura no naka no dare yori　kirei na midori no kami sono yasashii koe to egao　dare kara mo aisareta doushite konna watashi ni mo　yasashiku shitekureru no? jibun yori otoru onna o　awarenderu tsumori na no? hikutsu na watashi wo dakishimete kanojo wa sasayaita anata wa dare yori suteki na hito yo" namida ga koboreta tatoe sekai no subete no hito ga watashi o sagesumi waratte mo hitsuyou to shitekureru hito ga iru sore dake de shiawase datta futari de mura o tobidashite　machi de kurashi hajimeta funare na seikatsu demo　issho nara daijoubu yuufuku na shounin no　fujin no shiyounin ikiru tame ni eranda　watashitachi no shigoto aru hi yashiki de mikaketa　aoi kami no yasaotoko aitsu to kanojo no deai ga　subete o kuruwaseta umi no mukou no kuni no ou　kare wa kanojo o fukaku aishi tonari no kuni no oujo no　kyuukon o kobanda kuni wa senka ni tsutsumareta oujo ga kudashita meirei "midori no kami no onna wa subete koroshiteshimainasai" minna minna inakunatteshimatta shiroi kami no watashi igai kanojo no kawari ni watashi ga shineba yokatta no ni doushite　doushite "ikiteite gomennasai"　itsu no manika kuchiguse yowane bakari haiteita　tsumaranu dake no jinsei minatomachi no kyoukai　arata ni kurashi hajimeta kakumei de oujo ga shinda to　kaze no uwasa de kiita kanojo to deatta no wa　kyoukai no sugusoba taoreteita kanojo wo　tasuketa no ga hajimari itsu no manika futari wa　totemo nakayoku natta dakedo watashi no kanojo　nanimokamo ga chigatta dare mo inai yoru no zange shitsu guuzen kiiteshimatta kanojo no kokuhaku aa　nan to iu koto deshou kanojo wa masa ni -aku no musume- machi hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu ano ko haigo kara chikazuku watashi futokoro kara naifu toridashite oujo no senaka ni mukete furiageta anata ni ayamaranakereba ikenai koto ga aru no watashi kekkyoku anata no kataki wa torenakatta ano ko wa mukashi no watashi　totemo totemo kodoku na hito hitori de ikitsuzukeru koto　sore wa totemo sabishii nani mo dekinakatta ano ko sukoshi ryouri ga umakunatta kyou no oyatsu no BURIOSSHU tottemo umaku yaketeru ano toki ano umibe de isshun mieta genkaku ano shounen wa ittai dare datta no kashira? |-|Deutsch= 'Es tut mir leid, dass ich lebe' Pflege ich für gewöhnlich zu sagen Es wäre besser, wenn es mich nicht gäbe Dann müssten mich die ander'n nicht ertragen Jeder in dem Dorf war mit seinen schönen grünen Haaren beglückt Doch ich war nicht wie die anderen Der Himmel hatte mich mit weißen geschmückt Tief in dem Wald, ja an einem Platz An den ich immer allein hinging Dort stand ein Baum, er war wie mein Schatz Ich betete an ihm bis die Nacht anfing Ein ganzen Leben schon allein zu sein Wünsche ich nicht mal meinem größtem Feind Ich wollte doch nur irgendein' Der bereit war mein Freund zu sein Eines Tages, ging ich wieder raus Und traf sie am Baum, alles schien still Plötzlich fiel sie hin und ich half ihr auf Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mich hier haben will Doch es war anders als ich dachte Es war fast so als wären wir Freunde Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihr was brachte Wir sind so verschiedene Leute Sie war die, die alle beneideten Ihr Lächeln wurde von allen geliebt Ihre grünen Haare waren die schönsten Wie man schon von Weitem sieht 'Warum seid ihr so nett zu mir? Oder seid ihr nur so voller Mitleid? Ihr behandelt mich nicht wie die andern hier Ich denk', dass ihr mich nur am Bedauern seid' Plötzlich kam sie auf mich zu und umarmte mich Und flüsterte mir leis ins Ohr hinein: 'Du bist die netteste Person hier, ehrlich.' Ich konnte nicht mehr und musste einfach wein' Sogar wenn die ganze weite Welt mich nicht mag und sich so böse gegenüber mir verhält Gab es immer noch die eine Person, die mich so mochte wie ich bin, und das von Anfang an schon Wir gingen aus unser'm Dorf, woanders hin Und lebten dann in einer Stadt Das Leben dort war ein neuer Beginn Wir hatten das alte Leben so satt Wir suchten uns Arbeit dort so gleich Wurden eingestellt bei einem Fräulein Denn wir brauchten Geld und sie war sehr reich Und arbeiteten dort bis in die Nacht hinein Eines Tag kam ein Mann herein Er war ein Prinz und hatte blaues Haar Voller Anmut nahm er uns in Augenschein Ich wünschte, diese Begegnug wäre nicht wahr Der Prinz kam von dem Königreich am Meer Und sollte sich vereinen mit dem Gelben Land Doch er verliebte sich in das Mädchen so sehr Er wollte nurnoch sie und sonst niemand' Die gelbe Prinzessin verliebte sich und erklärte allen and'ren Ländern den Krieg: 'Finde alle Leute mit grünem Haar in jedem Land, töte sie dann so gleich!" Alle, die ich je kannte, sind nun nicht mehr da Nur ich lebe noch, Dank meinem weißem Haar Ich hoffe, dass du mich erhörst und mein Flehen: Warum musstest du so grausam gehen? 'Es tut mir leid, dass ich lebe' Pflege ich für gewöhnlich zu sagen Es wäre besser, wenn es mich nicht gäbe Dann müssten mich die ander'n nicht ertragen In der Kapelle am Hafen lebte ich ab dann Ich hörte, dass die Prinzessin tot sei Mein Gewissen quälte mich deswegen sehr lang Doch Trauer für sie verspürte ich keinerlei Eines Tages ging ich zum Strand hinaus Dann stand sie da, alles schien still Plötzlich fiel sie hin und ich half ihr auf Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mich hier haben will Eine Zeit lang standen wir uns sehr nah Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich nicht freute Ich weiß auch nicht wie das überhauot geschah Wir sind so verschiedene Leute In der Nacht hörte ich ein leises Wimmern Es war die Stimme des Mädchens, sie beichtete und ich lauschte Ah, ich hörte es nur so ungern und glaubte es kaum Doch sie war wirklich die Tochter des Teufels Am Hafen, am Rander der Stadt, so dann Stand ein Mädchen allein und einsam da Ich schlich mich von hinten an sie ran Ein Messer in der Hand, was aus meiner Tasche war Ich hielt den Griff, bereit zum Angriff Und holte aus Es gibt was, das ich mir nicht verzeihen kann Das mir auch wirklich sehr leid tut Rache, die ich dir schulde, wurde nie begann Obwohl ich doch koche vor Wut Sie ist so wie ich es einmal war ein Mädchen, das einfach nur einsam ist Ganz alleine kommt sie nicht klar Ich weiß, dass sie nur jemanden vermisst Das Mädchen, dass nichts tun konnte Versuchte sie auch mal im Backen Das Brioche, das sie als Snack machte War wirklich gut, doch salzig gebacken In dem Moment als ich hinter ihr stand Sah ich neben mir einen jemand Wer wohl dieser Junge war, der dort stand direkt neben mir im Sand? Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Story of Evil Kategorie:Yowane Haku Kategorie:Akuno-P